The Evil Laugh
by darksidesparkles
Summary: Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, and Ben Skywalker have an interesting family conversation.


Those who know of other roles Mark Hamill has played will enjoy this. Just a funny little idea turtle (as opposed to the plot bunny).

I own not star wars, else this wouldn't be fanfiction, this would be me making millions of dollars. :D

The Evil Laugh

Ben Skywalker was stuck playing the evil Wizard in the school Play, and he was very much against it. He had wanted to play the brave hero, maybe the Krayat Dragon sidekick, but never the villian!

" The director keeps saying I have to get in touch with my dark side, but I told him Jedi don't have those, and since I wanna be a Jedi, I better not get one." Ben explained as he ate soup.

Mara and luke exchanged looks, both secretly saying "you're going to explain that to him later, not me."

" But the worst part is, i-s *slurp*s that some of the lines just says 'laugh like a psychopath.' or just 'evil laugh'. I mean, I don't know how to do that *another loud slurp of soupy noodles*!"

Mara almost choked on her noodles. Luke laughed into his cup, trying to take the whole thign as seriuos as possible, for ben's sake.

" well, let's rehearse it now. Try it out." Luke encourged, holding one hand near his mouth. Some one say it was a very thoughtful looking pose, but everyone else knew he was trying not to convulse into guffaws.

Ben paused, his sweet face contorted into confusion. He forced out " Ha ha ha...ha ha...ha?" then sighed loudly.

" I don't think there even is such a thing. It's only on the holo-net cartoons, right mommy?" He asked, his blue eyes borign into her emerald orbs.

" Not...entirely true. The bad guys Daddy and I meet have some very good bad laughs."

" Who had the best? Maybe I can just do what they did!"

Not wanting to drudge up memories of the most wicked dark-siders she'd come across, Mara skillfully passed the question on to Luke.

" So who do you was the best, dear?"

" Um..." He swallowed a peice of proccessed foal meat with his noddles. His only son looked at him eagerly. Father hood was tough sometimes  
" well...depends on which category we are discussing. Psychotic ravings and laughter definately go to that one that fought with three lighsabers, (all rainbow colored). I think you know who would be in the " Creepy old man cackle" winner. Oh, and C'both had a belly laugh that could make blood boil, so it's hard to chose."

Ben stared at his all-knowing father in awe. " It would be the best if only...I don't think a jedi can do an evil laugh, can he? Even if he doesn't mean it?"

Mara smiled " It's all right if it's just pretend."

Ben still looked unsure as he guzzled down his soup. " I don't know...could you try it mommy? I'd feel better knowign a grown-up jedi could pretend."

Luke snorted into his cup of milk. Jade shot him a " guess who is sleeping on the couch tonight" look that always made him die a little on the inside.

" Your father is much better at that sort of thing. He's heard a lot more evil laughter than I ever have. Go ahead dear, show the little skywalker how it's done."

Luke gelt his insides tighten. Only Han knew about the subject of evil laughter, and it wasn't Luke's fault. It was the ale that induced it!

" Wow, dad! Show me! Show me!"

Luke sighed and nodded. " All right, All right..." he closed his eyes a moment, tyring to recall the effects of coreiallen fire-ball-oh-momma-that-kriffing-burns Ale on his mental health. Once on the appropriate laugh, who leaned back in his chair and guffawed with gusto.

" Mmmhehhehehehhehehe..ah Ha ah Ha AH HA HAhAhA HA HAAA! HEEEEE HOO ah who who HA HEEEE HA HA HA ah ha he he he he HA hA HAAAAA!"

Mara stared with noddles hanign out of her mouth as her husband finished his psychotic and clown-like laughing fit.

Ben clapped loudly and began to emulate the laughter as best his seven-year-old vocal chords could. Mara continued staring, was that her farm-boy that had just laughed like a homicidal psychopath?

" You'll find I'm full of surprises, dear." he smiled. " Why so serious?"


End file.
